A nightmare before christmas
by Merurari
Summary: Usami the pumpkin king is depressed and tries to take over christmas ((written alongside Tim Burtons famous movie The Nightmare Before Christmas))
1. Chapter 1

Hello due to a recent fandom I have decided to end my Hiatus early. I've recently become a fan of "A Nightmare Before Christmas." While watching this movie multiple times I have noticed that some of the characters show similarities to those of Junjo Romantica. Before writing the actual story I am just going through the time of telling you who is going to be who in the main characters.

**Jack Skellington-** This character will be played by Usami Akihiko. Much like Jack Usami at many points show a rather depressed or obsessive focus on life. Due to a big event ((such as christmas or Misaki telling him that he loves him)) their focus on life may immediately become cheerful.

**Sally**- This character will be played by Misaki Takahashi. Both characters have a sense of refusing to care about only themselves. Misaki often puts Usami first, just as Sally does the same for Jack. At the same time both have a certain sense of adventure always curious, and sometimes willing to sneak out without permission.

**Oogie Boogie**- This character will be played by Fuyuhiko Usami. I originally wanted Haruhiko to play this character however another seemed to be more fitting for him. Due to Usami's hatred towards his father is almost at the same level as Jacks hatred for Oogie Boogie I thought that due to him playing Jack this character was too good.

**Doctor Finklestein**- This character will be played by Hiroki Kamijou. The mad scientist shows a lot of intelligience, and quite a bit of obsessive anger. Jack seems to constantly go into his home invited or otherwise. This shows a close friendship between both of them just like Usami and Hiroki's friendship.

**The Mayor**- I thought that Miyagi would be a perfect fit for this character due to the conflicting emotions they both feel. At times both can be happy and carefree, however at others both show that they can be induced with stress and completely unhappy.

**Lock- **Haruhiko will play this character. Lock is the leader of Oogies henchmen, and multiple times throughout the story he is trying his best to please his father.

**Shock- **Aikawa will play this character. There's not really a reason for this I just thought the roles fit for some reason.

**Barrel- **Sumi will play this character. Sumi is just straight up fucking evil, he was another candidate for Oogie but for some reason my gut told me that Barrel was a better fit for him.

**Santa Claus- **Will be played by Kusama Nowaki. Umm... I'm not sure why but I guess I should explain it. Both characters have a love for children, and care deeply for their happiness.

**Zero- **Will just be renamed Suzuki, this is because Zero is almost always with Jack. Such as Suzuki is with Usami.


	2. Chapter 2

It twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place that may have been in your dreams. In the holiday worlds of old takes place this story about to be told. Now you probably wonder where holidays come from, if you haven't I say it's time you've begun.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hidden deep inside an old forest stands a circle of trees each having a different design on it. There's a brightly colored egg, a beautifully colored pine tree, a four leaf clover there's even a turkey. Our story however focuses on a tree that's mad to look like a pumpkin, however this pumpkin has slanted eyes a large carnivourous grin and a triangle nose that appears to stick out farther than the rest. Curiosity has you on your toes as you slowly reach out and grab it. Realizing how it easily turns you make the discovery that this is a door. You gently open it falling into a world that's very strange to you. The first thing you see is a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, hanging on it is a sign that says "Welcome to Halloweentown."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

In this world, there's a large group of monsters that work and play together in their own ways. There are ghosts, a horrible beast that hides under childrens beds. His eyes glowing a horrible red color. Along with him is a beast that hides under the stairs of the house. His snake like fingers reaching out multiple times ready to grab anything. A family of vampires walk out of their house and transform into bats. The mayor wears a bat themed bolo tie, and shows only two expressions. His hat impossibly tall, and his hair cropped into an average almost a flat top type of hairstyle. A cat runs by as the citizens of this town start to get excited over a certain person. A group of monsters consisting of a werewolf, a beast with snake like hair almost a medusa, and a man with no skin jump out of and from behind trashcans.

Two witches fly past the moon on their special broom, and just below them a giant tree with skeletons hanging from it's branches begins to walk around. A clown on a unicycle rides past and suddenly rips his face off. A young girls shadow stands brushing her hair, and her voice can barely be heard. A large shadow goes over the full moon, suddenly transforming into a large mass of bats. The citizens of the town march in a straight line towards the center of town, where a well with glowing green water stands. A zombie child pops out of a basket beneath a guillotine, and shouts at a bat. Another clown, and zombie walk past the basket. The citizens begin to chat about a certain pumpkin king, whose name is Akihiko. A boy with blueskin and a ragdoll type appearance seems to be the one most excited to see him.

Suddenly the same scarecrow that had the sign around its neck is being carted throughout the town. Sitting proud and high on a horse made of straw. It suddenly reaches out and grabs a torch setting itself on fire doing a small dance a top of the straw. He suddenly leans down and breathes fire at a few of the residents causing them to fall back. Not being able to take much more he jumps straight into the well, causing the zombie child to run over and stare into the well. Than an entirely new being begins to raise out of the murky waters. Black circles around thin eyes, a very well maintaned hairstyle just above his eyes, a black pinstriped suit and a bat bowtie.

The citizens begin to applaude at the man, and the ragdoll boy appears to try clapping the loudest. Hiding just behind a large tree, suddenly he is pulled away by a man in a wheelchair. "Hey!" He shouts in surprise, as he is pulled towards the man who is better known as the mad professor. "I thought I would find you here, you're not ready for this much excitement Misaki." He struggles against his grip a bit complaining. "I am ready, I'll be okay!" The professor only scoffed. "That's the last time you ever poison me with nightshade." With a quick tug Misaki ends up tearing off his arm and runs off towards the cemetary.

Usami starts to feel crowded, as the citizens continue to praise him. "Uh.. Thank you thank you." He repeats trying to escape towards his private sanctity. Suddenly the mayor makes an announcement about giving away prizes giving the pumpkin king a chance to slip away. He walks past the towns band. "You did a great job this year Akihiko." He gives them a forlorn and depressed look. "You really think so?" The band only played in response seeing that they didn't hear him he continues to walk.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki is sitting in the cemetary feeling where his left arm is supposed to be than suddenly hears a strange noise. Feeling scared he runs behind a gravestone and hides. Usami walks through the field with a puzzled look on his face. He suddenly stops at a gravestone that is made to look like a dog house and taps on it. "Come along Suzuki." He continues to walk and eventually reaches a tall grave and rests his upper body upon it. "I can no longer deny that I am the best at what I do. When it comes to scaring people I don't even have to try." He continues to walk between the graves a smile quickly turning into a depressed grimace. The brown haired ragdoll boy watches him with complete curiosity, and worry. "With barely any effort I have made grown men scream. I have swept the bravest people off their feet." Misaki shuffled his way towards a gravestone closer to him watching how his speech became more and more depressing. "But after every year it's always the same, and it's growing boring for me... THE PUMPKIN KING!" Usami shakes his fist defiantly at the full moon. "Somewear deep inside of me an empty spot began to grow, and I long for something unknown. Will this longing ever let me know what it is that I want? Many do not know this but I would give up my crown if I only could." With that he walks towards a forest, his faithful dog following him the entire way. The ragdoll boy let out a long sigh. "Akihiko I know exactly how you feel." With that he makes his way towards a small garden and begins to pluck a plant labled dead nightshade out of the ground.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back at the lab he runs into the professor. "So Misaki you came back. I suppose this is what you want?" He waved the boys severed arm in the air. "Yes Professor Kamijou." The man only nodded. "Well let's take care of it than." He than lead the brunette towards a table where he was strapped down as the professor began to sew his arm back on. "This is the third time this month you have poisoned me, and it won't happen again." Of course Misaki's mind was somewhere else and he wasn't listening. "Four times!" He grinned proudly and suddenly the professor got angry.

"You're mine you know! I was the one who made you! With my own hands."  
"You can make others though! I'm a restless soul I can't be locked away forever!"  
"It's a phase Misaki. You'll get over it. We just need to be patient."  
"I don't want to be patient though."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Deep in the forest a small barking can be heard. As the little dog follows the well known pumpkin king. "Not now Suzuki." However the barking continued and the man let out a sigh. "Oh all right." With that he reached into his pocket and fished out a large bone. "Fetch!" He than threw it, making the ghost dog yip in pleasure chasing it down. Usami continued to walk depressed by what was on his mind.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back in the city the mayor was knocking at his front door. "Usami I have the plans for next years halloween! I need to go over them with you." There was no answer. "Usami?" A face full of worry appeared, and a few residence went past the house. "He isn't home!" One of them yelled. "Well where could he be?" The mayor looked around anxiously unaware that the pumpkin king was about to make the discovery of a lifetime.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Well that's it for the first part please take the time to review if you please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the forest Usami continued to walk, Suzuki not being far behind. He than let out a quick yawn, as though he were sleep walking. "Where are we? This place is definitely new to me." Suzuki gave out a quick bark, however Usami was more intrigued by the sight ahead of him. He stood in a small clearing with multiple trees surrounding him, each of them having a different symbol on them. "Now what is this?" He asked moving the silver strands from his eyes. He stared at each of the trees completely puzzled until his eyes met with the symbol of a large pine that was heavily decorated. The sight seemed to enthrall him, as he inched his way closer to it. Akihiko than noticed that these were not just painted symbols, but doors. He slowly reached for the door knob, than all of a sudden a portal opened and sucked him inside. "Whoa!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Usami fell into a large pile of snow, and was completely excited about this new place. He had never seen snow before in his life and he put some in his pocket to bring back to his home. The Pumpkin King wanted so badly to show his friends back home the wonders of this world. "What is this, there's powder all over the place, and in the air there are these little white things." He managed to take a snowflake from the air, and stared at it with complete curiosity. "What's this?" He asked as he took the hat and carrot from a snowman disguising himself as it.

Three elves caroling passed him in his disguise. "People singing songs? The streets are lined with little creature and everyone seems so happy, so what is this?" He started to follow a small group before jumping out of his disguise. He stood behind a snowfort watching a snowball fight. "The children are throwing balls of powder and not heads? Never seen anything like this in my life. Nobody here is even dead? There's a bit of ice in each of the windows, and for some reason I feel so warm inside." He than looked into a small window and watched as they decorated. "They hang mistletoe, and kiss? That looks very unique." He than looked into another window and saw one of the strangest things in this place. "Why they have a little tree in there. But why are they putting all those little lights on it?" Suddenly the entire thing lit up, but Usami was already climbing the house and heading towards the next one. "This looks like so much fun could I have finally got my wish? What's this now?"

He than crawled into a room with 5 sleeping children crammed into a bed. "The children are asleep, but there's no monster under the bed. There's nothing here to scare, or terrify them. Only dreams of pure bliss...haah...What's this?!" His sudden shout woke up a child, but as he was looking around Usami had already left. He now stood next to a large factory, where many elves were busy. "There are no monsters here, and the nightmares are all missing. But in their place there is this wonderful feeling here. I can smell the sweets absolutely everywhere." Akihiko than jumped onto a carousel. "These sights, and sounds just leave me in awe. I've never felt this great before in my life." The Pumpkin King than jumped on top of a large train. "I want this place so bad but I must know what it is! What is this place!" Usami than began to stomp in the snow before crashing into a large sign making fall back, leaving a large print in the snow. "Christmas town?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back in Halloweentown the citizens were growing restless. "This has never happened before." The clown was speaking to one of the witches. "It is suspicious." A very worried Miyagi pushed his way through the crowd. "We need to find Usami. Is there anyplace we haven't checked yet?" The first to speak up was the clown. "I checked in every marsoleum." The witches said that they had opened the sarcophogi. " I went through the pumpkin patch." One of the zombies complained whilst trying to shake a pumpkin from his foot. "I looked around the cyclops's eye but he wasn't there!" One of the vampires stepped forward tugging at his own eyeball. The mayor than shouted "We need to sound the alarms!"

A loud howling noise filled the entire town reaching Kamijou's lab on the far outskirts of town. Inside the ragdoll boy Misaki was busy making a meal for his creator. "Ugh this smells bitter." He had just thrown in a large handful of nightshade. His hand instinctly went over his nose to try and distract himself from the smell. "Frogs breath will neutralize any odor." He began to shake the animal heavily above the couldren. "Ugh...now it smells terrible... I need worms wart." Misaki than began to fumble through various cabinets before getting the item he so desperately wanted. "Misaki is the food ready yet?" The brunette got startled by the sound of Kamijous voice. "Almost ready professor!" He than threw in a handful of the worms wart before ladeling it into a large bowl. "That should do it." Kamijou yelled again. "Misaki!" With a cute smile he yelled. "Coming!" Than headed up the stairs.

"Here's your lunch professor." He said placing the bowl in front of him. The professor took a small spoonful and sniffed it. "This smells like wormswart and there is nothing more suspicious than this plant!" He than threw the spoon at Misaki. "I refuse to eat until you take a bite." Fortunately the ragdoll had planned ahead for this situation and reached into his shoe grabbing a large slotted spoon. "See it's delicious." He than took a fake slurp of the soup before handing the bowl back to the professor. The man began to drink it straight from the bowl and was out within a few moments.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back in town everyone was in a depressed slump. "Has anyone checked the lake yet?" The vampires groaned slightly annoyed. "Yes we checked it this morning." Suddenly a loud and distinctive bark filled the town. "You hear that, it sounds like Suzuki." Everyone began to strain their ears listening to the loud yips of Usami's dog. Akihiko than drove through the gates in his black car. "Usami's back!" Miyagi had put his joyous face back on. "Miyagi announce a town meeting tonight!" The mayor was deeply confused at that moment.

"But where have you been?"  
"I'll tell everyone about it during the meeting."

The mayor began to walk around yelling "Town meeting!" into a megaphone. Misaki was now walking towards the town hall staying near the back of the room so that he wouldn't attract to much attention. A clown nearly knocked him over as he was trying to find a seat. "Attention everyone!" As the pumpkin king made his way to the podium the entire room went silent. "I want to tell you all about Christmas town." The lights than went dark and a spotlight shown on his face. "There were so many strange things that I cannot seem to describe this whole new world. It was like a very peculiar dream." He than walked towards a curtain string and grabbed it. "But you must believe me because my words are the truth, this place is like my skull and it does exist." Than he pulled it showing the citizens objects that were unknown to them. "Here let me show you." On the stage was a bare tree that was badly decorated, surrounded by presents, and ornaments. Everyone seemed to be scared by these items except for Misaki. Usami than picked up a large box wrapped in colorful paper. "This is what they call a present. It justs starts with a box." Suddenly the room was filled with question. "Are there bugs in it, how about a pox?" Akihiko than told them to calm down.

"Now let me explain, all it is, is a box with this bright colored paper, and it's just topped off with a bow." Suddenly the witches were at the front of the room. "That's just so ugly, so what's in it." Usami than shooed them away. "The point of it is to not know." Suddenly the box was taken from him, his hair getting knocked into his eyes again.

"It's a bat, and rat."  
"Perhaps it's that head that I found in the lake."

The pumpkin king than took the box away from the citizens. "That is not the point of Christmas land!" He than put the box down and picked up a large red sock. "Now pay attention to this. You see this oversized sock. Well over there they hang it on a wall."

"Does it still have a foot, and is it rotted too?"  
"Umm... I need to explain. There's no foot, but instead it's filled with candy and toys."  
"Toys? Do they snap, or do they just jump out at children and scare them?"

The mayor nearly fell off of the light. "This Christmas thing sounds fun, let's try it at once!" Miyagi spoke as he regained his balance. Akihiko was now yelling at the top of his lungs. "Everyone please calm down you still don't quite get it." Everyone was now looking at him confused. "The best has been saved for the last, and it's about the ruler of the Christmas land. He's a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice, but that's what I understand. His appearance is something to truly behold like a lobster he is huge and red. He carries bulging sacks with his great big arms! During a dark cold night, only guided by the moons light he flies away like a vulture in the sky." The town was on the edge of their seats now. "And they call this man Sandy Claws!" Everyone was now giving him a standing ovation as he made his way behind the curtains. "I really am glad they're excited, but they don't understand it. How you really feel in Christmas land... Oh well..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Merurari: phew well this chapter is done  
Shinobu: Why am I not in this story?  
Merurari: There weren't any characters that fitted your personality.  
Shinobu: But still  
Merurari: You're just helping me with this part  
Shibobu: I'm tired of talking to you, everyone please remember to review.  
Merurari: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
